


Cigarettes?

by zeenyz



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenyz/pseuds/zeenyz
Summary: Wooseok has never like cigarettes in his whole life, but well, there is always an exception for everything, right?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 26





	Cigarettes?

Wooseok has never like cigarettes, importantly those who created tons of smokes. It is pollution and unhealthy. He hates it as much as the sky, if it need to be likened.

“Ugh, not again. They need to know that they are not the only ones who need air in this universe, be responsible with your surroundings, please”

Unfortunately, Wooseok lives in a world where almost eighty percent of humans are certified smokers. He can find one as soon as he got out from his apartment building, another as he arrived to his office lobby, some in lunch time, even much more on his way back home. It is literally everywhere, in every sight.

“If you want to die early, die alone fuckers”

Today is no better. He has an appointment with _someone important_ in a cafe, but as soon as he stepped his foot there, he has already found a spot full of people, with cigarette flanked on their fingers, and of course, smokes are spread in the air. His mask did not help at all, though.

“Hei, princess”

_Oh, here it is, the **someone important**_

Wooseok turned his head to his left side, only to get a face inches away from his. He moves back in shock.

_That someone surely always has his way to make him startled._

“Can you do a better notice than this? It almost like you want to kiss me”

His words are in annoyance tone. Well, isn’t that what you do when you’re- err, nervous? Because he is, right now. The latter who just laugh at him before seating beside him clearly doesn’t do any better to erase all the redness on his both cheeks.

“Well, I do. But you wouldn’t want to taste my lips, babe. I just smoked, I know you hate it”

Wooseok lets out a heavy sigh. Sst, don’t tell anyone, but he was waiting for a kiss, deeply inside. Knowing that the chance of one kiss just went away annoy him more than the fact that **someone important** just did the thing he hate the most.

“You know that I hate it yet you still did every-fucking-day”

As much as he loves this **someone important** , not going to change the fact that he _still_ hate smokers. It is still take place on number one on his blacklist.

“Well, I know you’ll still love me, Kim Wooseok”

That warm hand pulls him into a hug, letting his head rested on those broad chest covered in black shirt. Even from the shirt, he can smell strong scent of smoke remains there, mixed with perfume that he recently bought for this person. _Ugh_ , he still hate smoke, but can he resist this warm-big hug he has waited for? Nah, obviously, he can’t.

“You’re the only exception, **Cho Seungyoun** ”

Wooseok replies the hug, wrapping his hands on the latter’s waist. This is his most favorite place ever, in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Do you want to try it? You’ll like it, princess”

In a speed, he releases his hug, staring in horror at the white thing with tobacco inside that his boyfriend currently holds. His forever enemy, cigarette.

“Cho Seungyoun. Don’t. You. Dare.”

He emphasizes every single word, to show that he clearly against the crazy idea of the latter. Okay, he loves his boyfriend, BUT, he would never tries that _fucking_ tobacco for any good. Nah, no, never!

“I promise you will like this one, babe. Only once, please?”

Wooseok shakes his head in annoyance, staring back at his boyfriend who looks at him with that playful eyes. Ugh- no, he is not going to fall for him. Not for this one!

“You can have my words, princess”

The hand with that _fucking-cigarette_ is rested around his shoulder now. His boyfriend really has the urge to put his forever enemy right in front of his mouth. He keeps his mouth closedㅡ

ㅡ _Oh, fuck._

**_Hi google, how do you keep your mouth tightly closed when your beloved boyfriend is teasing you right on your sensitive spot- I mean- your ear?ㅡ_ **

_Okay, Cho Seungyoun, fuck you._

He tasted the smoke, how it was slowly going in his mouth, that bitter taste...and that soft pair of lips after.

Seungyoun kissed him, right after shoving the cigarette, and most importantly, he got kissed even deeper. He smiles within the kiss, letting his boyfriend exploring him more inside.

There’s a saying that everyone has an exception on his life. And this is his exception. He can hate cigarette like it is the most terrible thing he has ever seen in the world. But to taste it with his boyfriend’s lips along is not that bad, though.

_Seungyoun is right, he, Kim Wooseok, definitely likes this one._

Cho Seungyoun is always **the exception** in his whole life. From dating a smoker, dealing with smoke scent everyday, to literally taste a cigarette with his own lips. Seungyoun is the only exception he can bear on.

**Last note: Kim Wooseok still hate cigarette.**


End file.
